Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.4\overline{98} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 2498.9898...\\ 10x &= 24.9898...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 2474}$ ${x = \dfrac{2474}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1237}{495}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{247}{495}}$